Project Lamia
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: A pair of Lamia decide to test if wizards can be turned into Lamia. Harry is cursing his bad luck. Slight beastality :P, Lamia!Harry, Harry x Neville
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New Story, woohoo!

Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley's only to be force-fed the blood of an unknown creature. He wakes up the next day with a few… major changes, and a few new friends.

Pairing: Harry x Neville(There are very few stories with this pairing! I ship them so hard!)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything relating to the franchise, but I will own a Time Turner soon!

Enjoy!

HPNLHPNL

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FREAK!"

Harry paid no mind to his uncle's yelling and continued running. Why exactly was he running?

Only a few minutes ago he had found his owl, Hedwig, severely injured in the middle of his room. Dudley came in laughing, saying that she deserved it for being loud. Harry saw red and before he knew what had happened the whole room was on fire. He picked up Hedwig, grabbed anything important(wand, invisibility cloak, and his photo album), and jumped out the window. After he recover from his fall, he ran to the front of the house and took off down the street.

He ran until he came across a park. Luckily for him, it was empty. He sat down on the curb and started to examine Hedwig. "Hedwig, you're gonna be okay…" He whispered to his owl. Hedwig softly nibbled his finger in response.

Harry then felt a presence appear behind him. "Who's there?" He called out. The person didn't answer. Harry reached for his wand, but before he could grab it a hand wrapped around his neck. His attacker pried his mouth opened and shoved a large orb into it. When Harry bit down on it it exploded. His mouth filled with a strange yet familiar liquid. The attacker pushed his hand against Harry's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow the liquid.

Harry felt his insides burning, as if all his organs were melting. He screamed in agony.

The attacker looked on in amusement. "Huh, all of the wizards I tested died instantly. Could you be The One?" The person asked Harry, not expecting an answer. He pulled a wooden baseball bat out of his bag and whacked Harry upside the head, knocking him out. He threw Harry over his shoulder and Apparated.

HPNLHPNL

Harry slowly opened his eyes. THe first thing he saw was a bright light hovering above him, which turned out to be a candle.

He was in a large, white room, laying on a bed with red sheets. "Are you awake?" A high-pitched voice asked him. Harry looked down and saw a little girl, who looked no older than 8 years. She was surprisingly short for an 8 year old. "Oh, hello. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at Master's mansion. After he fed you the blood of our people he took you here."

Harry stared at her. "Blood? That's what he fed me? But why?"

"Master is doing a test to see if wizards or witches can turn into one of us. All of the people he tested died, except you. Not only that, but you also transformed! That makes you special!"

"Transform!? Transformed into wh-"

Harry immediately tried to leave the bed, but found that he couldn't move his legs, at least not separately. His legs felt like one organ. He pulled back the sheets covering his lower body and almost fainted. It appeared that his legs were gone, and in their place was a long, scaly tail. "Wh-wha-… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" The little girl backed away, and Harry saw a glimpse of pink scales. "You turned into a Lamia, sir! Like me!" She laid her upper body onto the bed and lifted her tail. It was pink with purple markings. "But, don't lamia eat humans?" Harry asked, remembering what Hermione told him about Lamia while they were studying their Care for Magical Creatures textbooks. "EEWWWW! Who would want to drink HUMAN blood? Only bloodsuckies do that! Lamia, on the other hand, can eat whatever we what, like cake! And ice cream!" The little girl squealed at the thought of sweets. "It's been awhile since I've eaten any desserts! Master has a hard time picking up any since the store manager found out that food was being stolen."

Harry was too busy looking at his new tail to listen to the girl. His tail was jet black, like his hair, which faded into green at the end. "Hey," He said. "How do you move around like this?"

The girl stopped mumbled about chocolate eclairs and turned serious. "Don't you know anything about snakes? Snakes use their scales and muscles to move around, it's not that hard. It's almost like scooting around on your butt with no arms. Here, let me show you." The girl pulled Harry out of the bed.

"Now, straighten up, use the middle of your tall to hold you up and balance you." After a few tries Harry managed to 'kneel', as the girl called it. "Okay, this is a bit harder to perfect but simple enough to do. You see how you can feel each scale individually?" Harry nodded. "You can move them, too, like tiny legs. Just push them forward and bring them back, okay?"

It took Harry half an hour to get the gist of what he was doing and an hour to perfect it, but soon he was slithering around the room at 6.5 km. per hour. "Wow, you're really fast. Maybe you're a black mamba!" Harry stopped in front of the girl. " A black what?"

"A black mamba, silly. They're very fast, and also very poisonous! Their bite can kill in up to 45 minutes!"

"How is that a good thing?"

"Well, it's useful whenever your life is on the line, but you can always strangle people. Oh, don't worry, Lamia can stop their poison flow whenever they like, so when you want to kiss a human, or any animal, you just turn off your poison."

"Oh, by the way, what kind of snake are you?" Harry asked eyeing her pink tail. "Me? I'm a lavender corn snake! Corn snakes lack venom, and make great pets, which is why my Master took me in!"

"Oh, and what's your name?"

"Cream. 'Cause the night my Master took me we ate cream corn together. He didn't want to name me Corn so he named me Cream." Harry shook his head. "And what's your Master's name?"

"Adam. He's a King Cobra."

"Figures." Harry mumbled. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, follow me."

HPNLHPNL

Adam sighed as he threw his newspaer down onto the floor. He had just found out that he hadn't transformed just any wizard. He had transformed Harry fucking Potter. Peolple would surely notice and go searching for him, so he couldn't keep him as long as he liked. But he couldn't let Harry go until Cream is finished teaching Harry, and until he figures out what species Harry is.

Adam didn't look behind him when he heard the door open. "Cream, is Harry with you?"

"Yes, Master. How did you know his name?" Adam picked up the newspaper and threw it behind him. Harry was the one to catch it.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Missing After Horrible Accident!**

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was found missing on the 18th of August. When Aurors went to investigate after finding out that he had used magic, they found that half of Harry's house had burned down and two of his relatives had died in the fire. The Aurors found traces of accidental magic in what they deemed to be Harry's room, which looked worse than the rest of the house. They found Harry's trunk full of his school things but didn't find his wand.

The Aurors questioned a neighbor of Harry's on what she saw that night. "Well, I saw Harry run from the back of the house and down the street. His uncle yelled after him until he turned at the corner. His uncle went back in the house. After a few minutes I saw smoke emerging from Harry's window. I call the fire department, but they were too late."

Aurors are currently tracing the whereabouts of Mr. Potter and have pinpointed an area in North America, but are not sure exactly were he is. For more information about the area, please turn to page 4.

"That Skeeter woman listens in on everything!" Harry growled. "Now Voldemort's bound to know that I'm gone." Adam turned in his seat. "No worries, Harry. You're keyed into the wards and there not a single wizarding spell existing that can break Lamia magic." Cream bobbed her head happily. "Yup! You're safe as long as you have the wards magic attached to yours!"

"Wait, you're says that the wards will protect me where ever I go?"

"Of course. Who would what to be cope up in a house just for protection? Anyone would go crazy!" Cream giggled at her wording. She them wrapped her tail around Harry's stomach and dragged him toward her Master. "What I'm worried about is Harry's appearance. He can't go to school like this."

"I know. However, I have an idea." Adam slide across the room and opened a closet. "Harry, I'm going to give you the wheelchair." Adam pulled a wheelchair out of the closet. Instead of a seat the wheelchair had a container made of cushions. "Hide your tail in here, and it will be magically hidden. Even any medical spells will be tricked into thinking that your legs are permanently gone, and wouldn't grow back either." Harry was helped into the chair by Adam. The container magically expand to fit his tail. When Harry looked down, he couldn't see his tail. It indeed looked as though he had no legs, or a tail. "Now, how about we show your fanbase that you're still alive?" Harry glared at him when he said 'fanbase' but nodded nonetheless.

HPNLHPNL

Done! Hope you enjoy!

I'm putting up another story about Harry being a CreepyPasta soon, and also a chapter of I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

*words*= parseltongue

HPNLHPNL

Diagon Alley was as busy as always when the trio arrived via apparation. Adam and Cream were in wheelchairs similar to Harry's, as they didn't want to draw any more attention than necessary. "Let's go get some money." Adam said while waving his wand. Harry jumped a little when his wheelchair started moving by itself.

They didn't get far however. A group of familiar redheads had almost walked pass them until the youngest pointed him out. "Harry!" She yelled running over to him. The rest of the group turned and stared in shock. "Hi, Ginny." Harry said sheepishly. To be honest, he didn't know what to say, or how to explain his current condition. "Harry! We thought you died mate!" Ron said.

"Almost did, but I managed to survive, as always."

Harry recieved several hugs and kisses from almost all the Weasleys(Percy just patted him on the back, still staring) before Molly realized that he was in a wheelchair. "Merlin, what happened to yfound"

"What happened to all of us. The person who captured us cut off our lower bodies so that we can't escape easily. Luckily, my ma- err, I mean Stepdad and Harry managed to break the enchantments on the cell we were in and Stepdad summoned wheelchairs and apparated us here." Cream explained off the top of her head. Harry and Adam nodded in agreement. "Oh you poor things! Please let us help you get whatever you need."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. We just need our money."

"Okay, dear. Let's get you to Gringotts."

HPNLHPNL

After retrieving their money the group went to buy robes. A shop assistant instantly ran over to help them. He took their measurements and ran away to find shirts, undies, and robes of their sizes. Harry couldn't help but feel a little irritated by the assistant's behavior. As if he needed any more special treatment.

"So, Potty lost his legs?" A familiar voice drawled from behind Cream. The girl quickly turned her head towards the voice and glared. How dare he talk about her new friend like that! "Sod off! You shouldn't be rude to the handicapped, that's just wrong!"

Draco's face turned red as people around them started to whisper while throwing him dirty glances. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose in other people's business, little girl!"

"Now boy, we don't want any trouble. Go run along and find your mother." Adam said with a small charm in his voice. Draco's eyes became oddly blank and he walked away. "Kids," Adam sighed. The assistant came back and gave them a dozen shrunk bags. "There you go, have a nice day," He said giving them a overly polite smile.

"Is everyone so careful of the handicapped?"

"Yup. Plus you're Harry Potter. You'll get used to it." Cream said. She pulled her wand from out of her hoodie pocket. "Thank you for the help, Weasley clan, we'll be off now! Locomotor wheelchairs!" They gave the Weasleys a heartful wave before the chairs started moving.

The chairs rolled out of the shop and down the alley. They didn't stop at the book store to Harry's surprise. Nor did they shop at any other stores. They only stopped at the pet store to buy owl treats and a small snake for Harry, which he found out was named Lucius. He wasn't happy about it but he went along with it.

"Oh, wait. I'm confused. Aren't you like eight years old? How come you can use magic like you did?"

"I'm 23..." Cream said pouting. Harry stared at her and then slowly looked away. "Oh, don't dwell on it Harry. We though you were 12!" Now it was Harry's turn to pout.

They rolled to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back to the mansion.

HPNLHPNL

"Wow, what a day!" Cream yawned once they landed. "But we barely brought anything." Harry inquired.

"I know. We ordered most of the supplies via owl." Adam said. Harry hummed and stretched his arms out. Yawning, he said, "Man, I'm really tired..." Cream nodded in agreement. "That's gonna happen a lot, since you're new."

Harry gave them a quiet "Goodnight," and went to his room. He had no idea how he managed to find his room, but he didn't care at the moment. He curled up under the cover and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

HPNLHPNL

"-Arry! Harry!" A voice yelled in his ear. He sat up quickly and reached under his pillow for his wand out of instinct. When he couldn't find it he realized where he was and who had awaken him. "Cream? What is it?"

"Turns out some dark wizards followed our Apparation trail and are trying to break in. Their tries are futile, but they're progressing through the wizard wards. If Voldemort finds out what kind of magic are in the inner wards he might create a magic to rival it."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Adam's gonna take down the Lamia wards. He'll come here and take down the last ward, and right after we'll turn into snakes, got it?"

"But I don't know h-"

"I'll turn you, okay? But only because this is urgent." Cream said as Adam rushed into the room. He waved his hand around frantically. "Okay, last ward is down, transform now!"

Cream plucked Harry's head and he felt himself getting smaller and smaller. His skin turned to scales and his arms disappeared. Once he felt everything still he opened his eyes.

In front of him was a corn snake and a king cobra, both had the same colors of their original form's tail. They were looking at him with a sense of relief. "What now?" Cream asked. "Get to the garden, it'll be less suspicious there." Adam curled around us and apparated just as the last wizarding ward went down. They landed in a bunch of tulips.

"Now Harry, if Voldemort or his companion finds us, don't talk unless spoken to. Your name is Hadrian. You were saved from an eagle by Adam."

"Got it." All of them slithered their separated ways, pretending to be try to find food. After about fifteen minutes Death Eaters entered the garden, with Voldemort and Nagini. Nagini tasted the air with her tongue and told her master that there were other snakes. *Oh, good. Bring them to me.* Nagini nodded and went to the closest snake, which was Cream. *Hello, fellow ssserpent.* Cream pulled her head from the hole in the ground she found. *Hello.* Cream tasted the air and sensed wizard magic all over Nagini. *Are you a pet?* she asked, a little unimpressed.

Nagini hissed angrily. *No! I am a companion!*

*Whatever you sssay, ssserpent. What isss it that you want?*

*My companion wantsss to meet you.* Cream squinted her eyes at her. *How do I know that he isss not a threat?* Nagini didn't reply and just slithered away, expecting her to follow. 'Sadly, she's my superior. I have to listen to her.'

Cream hissed loudly while she followed Nagini. This summoned Harry and Adam to her side. *What'sss up?* Harry asked with a well done air of carelessness. *Thisss ssserpent wants me to meet her companion. You two will come with me, in cassse as something happensss.*

*Of courssse.* Adam and Harry said in unison. Cream gave a little nod and continued to follow Nagini.

*Massster, I have the sssnakesss.* Voldemort, who was busy giving orders to his inner circle of Death Eaters, held his hand up and continued to talk to Lucius Malfoy. They waited for about three minutes before he addressed them. *Hello, ssserpentsss.*

*Hello, being.* Harry, Cream, and Adam hissed. *What do you want with usss?*

*Nothing, to be honest. I just wanted to make assure you were not a threat.*

*No need to worry, being," Adam said, getting ready to turn the other way. "We are just passssing through. It was nice to meet a ssspeaker, though.*

*It was nice to meet you too. Also, have you seen humans pass through but any chance?*

*Oh, I sssaw big wheelsss rolling by over there! They were fast asss lightning too. They were gone asss quick asss they came!* Harry answered flicking his tail in a southeastern direction.

Voldemort thanked them and sent Death Eaters to search the area Harry pointed at. The three of them slithered away after a quick goodbye.

*Where to?* Cream asked.

*I guess we should go to Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is our only option for now. I think we'll have to hide our identities more and choose our friends very carefully. Sadly, we'll have to proceed by… Um… Body until we're a least 30 miles away from where the wards were so the wizards can't sense our magic.*

Cream and Harry looked at him as the he were crazy, but he just snake shrugged. *This is gonna be a long fucking night.* Cream grumbled as they continued onwards.

HPNLHPNL

I'm done! I did my best, and did as fast as I could so, yeah. I'm happy with the word count though. :) Hope you enjoyed!

P. S. I'm posting a creepypasta HP fic so look forward to that!


End file.
